forgeofempiresfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Dorle
Willkommen Hi, Willkommen bei ! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Provinzen. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, und kein Admin von hier in der Nähe ist, möchtest du vielleicht das deutschsprachige Wikia-Forum besuchen. Falls du an Neuigkeiten rund um Wikia interessiert bist, wirf doch einen Blick in das Wikia Deutschland Blog. ForestFairy (Hilfe | Blog) 19:02, 15. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Landkarte Sot Dam Lay Hallo Dorle, ich könnte dir die Landkarte von Sot Dam Lay zur Verfügung stellen. Wollte mich nicht erst anmelden und somit kann ich ja auch keine Bilder hochladen. Interesse? Grüße Tobsen84 20:09, 14. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Wikia-Adoption Hallo Dorle. Mir ist neulich dein Wiki hier aufgefallen und wollte mal nachfragen, ob du dieses Wikia vielleicht adoptieren möchtest, da du ja schon länger dabei bist. Das kannst du hier tun, falls du möchtest. Desweiteren frag ich mich, ob ein neues Design der Hauptseite nicht mal angebracht wäre. Falls du daran Interesse hast, sag doch bitte einfach Bescheid und wir kümmern uns drum. Schönen Gruss Foppes 10:26, 9. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Hallo Dorle. :Vielen Dank für deinen Adoptionsantrag, hab dem gerad zugestimmt. :Wie sieht das mit dem Design der Hauptseite aus, möchtest du da ein wenig Unterstützung, oder möchtest du das lieber selber übernehmen? :Schönen Gruss :Foppes 09:33, 11. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::Ich muss gestehen, daß ich mit diesem Bunten "App-Design" so gar nichts anfangen kann. - Auf meinem PC ist ein Skin, der das ganze möglichst Wikipedia-ähnlich darstellt, Standardeinstellung. Insbesondere habe ich beim englischen FoE-Wiki festgestllt, daß dort mit "designter Hauptseite" die Navigationsleiste (die mit dem "Letzte Änderungen") nicht mehr links sitzt, wo sie hingehört, und vor allem nicht mehr richtig funktioniert. - Wenn Du ein Design machen kannst, das schön klar und nüchtern und nicht so bunt ist (und bei dem der Navigationsbaum links erhalten bleibt), wäre das aber okay. ::--Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 15:51, 11. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Frage bzgl. Medaillien ::erstmal danke für deine arbeit hier. ::sry, bin wohl "zu alt für den scheiss" ich weiss nicht wie ich dir ne nachricht schicken kann deshalb tu ich es hier rein. ::ich weiss nicht, ob ich die seite über medaillen nicht finde oder ob sie noch nicht existiert. jedenfalls würde mich interessieren, wie man diese bekommt. ::NonameXT2O :::Nachricht schicken: Benutzerdiskussion ist genau richtig. :::Medaillien-Seite existiert noch nicht. Bekommen tut man Medaillien durch Quests als Questbelohnung, als Gewinn bei Events (Sommer- / Winter-Events, am großzügigsten wurden sie letztes Jahr beim Fußball-Event verteilt), aus bestimmten, legendären Gebäuden und in dem man seine Nachbarn angreift, und durch Siege in den PvP-Türmen Punkte sammelt. :::--Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 15:08, 19. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Screenshots letzte Quests der Halloween-Questreihe :sry, ich hab keinen plan von wiki bearbeiten. :ich hätte da ergänzungen für die halloween-questreihe. aufgabe 38/45. habe screenshots gemacht: NonameXT2O ::Die wären sehr hilfreich, da ich die nicht abschließen konnte. - Lade sie einfach als Bilddateien (JPG oder PNG) hoch. Einfach links auf "Datei hochladen" klicken. - Wenn Du angemeldet bist, geht das. - Ich werde dann die Infos nutzen, um den Artikel zum Halloween-Event zu ergänzen. --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 18:36, 3. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Endnote Wie kriege icch in dem Editor eigentlich eine Endnote hin? Habs nicht gefunden. WarTronic (Diskussion) 15:55, 26. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Text, der in der Endnote stehen soll und unten, als letzten Absatz dann Endnoten und dadrunter - dann steht dort der Inhalt des oben angegebenen ... --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 16:59, 26. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Wir sollten eigentlich bei "Zufall-Belohnung" angeben was bei uns rauskam. Dazu natürlich das ZA in dem die Quest erledigt wurde angeben.Denn wie im FoE-Forum geschrieben wurde ist es gar kein Zufall WarTronic (Diskussion) 13:06, 27. Jul. 2015 (UTC) bist du auch au dem Betaserver? WarTronic (Diskussion) 08:54, 24. Okt. 2015 (UTC) :Ja, aber nur sehr unregelmäßig. Hab dort sowohl das Kolumbus- als auch das Halloween-Event verpasst. :--Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 09:45, 24. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Wenn du irgendwelche Infos aus der Zukunft brauchst kann ich dir gerne helfen, musst nur sagen was du brauchst und ich kann gerne helfen :) :Gerne: Die Produktbilder und Namen der Güter z. B. und die deutschen Namen für die Vorräte wären sehr hilfreich. --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 09:57, 19. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Hab mal ne neue Seite für das Helium-3-Extraktionswerk gemacht wie kann man da dieses ganze Grundgerüst machen dann kann ich auch alles ausfüllen :D Wikia-Skin-Design Hallo Dorle, ich habe hier gelesen, dass du für das Wikia lieber andere Hintergrund- und Link-Farben hättest. Falls du nicht weißt, wie du das ändern kannst, biete ich dafür gerne meine Hilfe an. :) -- AmonFatalis 14:54, 28. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Klar. - Auf Monobook umstellen, und schon ist alles schön übersichtlich, jedenfalls am PC. --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 21:14, 28. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :Ich dachte eigentlich an eine Lösung, von der auch die nicht-angemeldeten Leser oder User, die nicht ihren globalen Skin umstellen wollen, profitieren. Solltest du deine Meinung ändern, lasse es mich wissen. -- AmonFatalis 13:48, 29. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hey, ich habe gesehen, dass du recht aktiv im englischen Wiki die Sachen verlinkst und wollte dann hier mal aushelfen. Eine Frage die mich direkt interessiert ist, gibt es irgendwelche Templates in dem deutschen Wiki? Neben der Tatsache, dass die Tabellen der Gebäudeinformationen alles andere als schön aussehen, würde ich gerne dabei helfen diese zu implementieren. Gruß mamazu Abgesehen von der Quest-Box und der Provinz-Box wüsste ich jetzt keine anderen Templates (also Vorlagen). Gruß --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 20:59, 10. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Antwort Antwort Da ich mich leider selber nicht mit der Erstellung von Templates auskenne, kann ich da auch nicht viel zu sagen, aber die Idee mit einer Infobox, so wie sie auch im englischen Wiki gemacht wurde, finde ich eigentlich gar nicht mal so schlecht. So könnte man auch das etwas deplazierte Bild des jeweiligen Gebäude unterbringen. Gruß Mamazu Wieso deplaziert? - Rechte obere Ecke mit Bildunterschrift (und in Originalgröße) ist doch perfekt. - Und was hast Du gegen weiße Tabellen mit Schwarzer Schrift? - Ich finde sowas schön übersichtlich. Sieht auch seriöser aus. - So klicki-bunti mag ich gar nicht... --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 21:33, 10. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Antwort Ja, das muss ich dir lassen, die deutsche Version sieht in der Tat etwas schlichter aus, aber Meinung nach sieht diese horizontale Leiste, die dann noch bei vielen Seiten eine Überbreite und damit eine Scrollbar hat, ist meiner Meinung nach nicht so schön. Zu dem fehlen bei manchen Seiten die Überschriften, sodass das Inhaltsverzeichnis erst mitten auf der Seite kommt (siehe Exoskelett-Fabrik). Aber wenn du dabei keine Hilfe brauchst, werde ich mich auf das einfache erweitern des Wikis spezialisieren. :Fehlende Artikel anlegen ist auf alle Fälle gut. - Aber Okay. Bauinformationen kann man auch in eine Box-Template wie die für Quests oder Provinzen packen. - Nur die Produktions/Rekrutierungsinfos und die Freischaltkosten für Slots hätte ich gerne weiter als Tabellen. - Ich bin generell ein Fan von Plaintext (Word-mäßig) und Exel-Tabellen. Bei den Bildern ist das so eine Sache, da man die Animationen (dort, wo welche sind) nur bei den Gifs sieht, und die nicht verkleinert oder vergrößert werden dürfen, weil sie sonst einfach furchtbar aussehen. --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 22:12, 10. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Weitere Design Ideen Ich kann zwar diese Ambitionen nicht verstehen, aber das brauche ich ja auch nicht. Trotzdem könnte man die Gebäudeinformations Tabelle in ein Template Packen. Falls man dann irgendwelche Änderungen an der Tabelle machen will, ist das einfach über das Template zu erreichen. Und zwei Sachen, die mir noch aufgefallen sind: # Eine border? Ja HTML hat so ein Feature aber warum dann bitte so eine doppelte? Reicht da nicht einfach eine dickere? # Wenn die Tabelle im Querformat nicht da hin passt, bzw bei der Desktop Ansicht gerade so, wäre es da nicht einfacher zu sagen, dass man die Sachen untereinander macht? # Ich weiß nicht, wie das hinter den Kullissen aussieht, aber wenn etwas eine padding (also einen inneren Abstand hat wird das auf die Breite der Tabelle drauf gerechnet. Deswegen haben so viele Tabellen einen overflow. Gruß mamazu :Ich weiß nicht, was Du meinst. - Ich hab auch nur eine Version kopiert, die ich hübsch fand. Deshalb der Rahmen. Von HTML-Programmierung hab ich doch selber 0 Ahnung. - Was ist Overflow? - Wie kann ich erreichen, dass sich die Breite automatisch einstellt (so, daß es neben die Box passt)? Und wenn ich irgendwelche Füllfarben verwende, die IMHO gut aussehen, behaupten andere Nutzer immer, sie sehen andere Farben, die es unleserlich machen. Deshalb müssen alle Boxen und Tabellen transparent, damit das niemand behaupten kann. --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 04:12, 11. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Template Overflow ist wenn ein Element breiter ist als das wo es eigentlich drin sein sollte. Zum Beispiel du hast eine Tabelle die soll 100% breit sein (angenommen) aber dann soll sie noch Abstände haben also der Text in der Tabelle soll nicht rechts am Rand kleben. Dann machst du mit diesen Abständen die Box breiter als 100% was in einer Scrollleiste endet. Normallerweise passt sich aber die Breite der Tabelle immer an den Text an und verteilt es wie es am sinnvollsten ist, aber wenn man Name, Technologie, Zeitalter, Münzen, Vorräte, Diamanten, Zeit, Bevölkerung und so weiter alles in eine Zeile quetschen muss ist klar, dass das Überbreite hat. Was man sagen kann ist blende die Scrollleiste nicht ein, sieht zwar besser aus, aber versteckt vielleicht Informationen. Deswegen mein Vorschlag die Sachen nicht nebeneinander zu machen sondern untereinander. Zu dem Hintergrund habe ich nichts zu sagen. Ich muss sagen, dass die Farbkombination Grau Weiß zwar trist ist, im Vergleich zum Hintergrund, aber durchaus passend. Also was ich Vorschlagen würde wäre eine Vorlage für die Gebäudeinformationstabelle zu erstellen, sodass man einfach mit der rumspielen kann und dann nicht jedes mal alle Seiten einzeln ändern muss. Gruß mamazu :Du kannst gerne eine Gebäudebox erstellen. - Gerne auch als Vorlage. Nur mit Bild in die Box ist es schwierig, weil die animierten wie gesagt nicht verkleinerungsfähig sind, und ohne die Animation immer was wichtiges fehlt. Ach ja: Gib ihr bitte einen Namen, mit dem man sie leicht wiederfindet. Sowas wie "Vorlage:Infobox Gebäude". :--Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 20:57, 11. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Sehr schön mamazu - nur leider scheint die Box nicht alle Variablen anzuzeigen, die eingetragen wurden. - Größe und Einwohner sind beispielsweise unsichtbar. --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 04:08, 12. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Fertiges Template Ok, ich habe die Hütte noch mal angepasst. Was sagst du jetzt dazu? Wenn das so genehmigt ist kann man das für alle Wohngebäude so einführen. PS: Wenn du willst kannst du die alte Infobox löschen: "Vorlage:Infobox GebäudeBox Häuser" wird nicht mehr verwendet. :Ja, das sieht wirklich gut aus. - Wobei ich es beinahe bevorzugen würde, wenn die Template einen Platz für ein zweites Bild böte. (unterhalb des aktuellen, oder am unteren Ende der Template.) - Wenn Du das hinbekämst, wäre es perfekt. --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 17:28, 12. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Bild am Ende der Infobox Was denn für ein Bild? Irgendeins? Bei Gebäuden, wo es alte und neue Version gibt, das alte, jeweils. (Also die Hütte, wie sie ursprünglich aussah.) Weil sie im Moment nämlich von der Infobox aus dem Absatz "Bilder" raus, nach unten geschoben wird. --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 20:51, 12. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Infobox V2 Okay, ich bin jetzt fertig mit der infobox und du kannst anfangen die zu implementieren. Mal so nebenbei bemerkt, habe ich neue Vorlagen für all diese Icons gemacht wie for and for und so weiter. :Gut. Ich hab sie jetzt mal bei Pfahlbau eingefügt, und ausgefüllt, wie sie gehört. - Aber kannst Du etwas gegen diesen komischen Satz mit den Steuern machen, der eingeblendet wird? Zumindest sollte er nicht oberhalb der Beschreibung stehen. --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 17:12, 13. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Einbindungsfehler Habe ich soeben gemacht. Keine Ahnung wie das da hin hinkommt. Danke schön!--Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 03:53, 14. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Template einbinden Magst Du vielleicht beim Einbinden der Template in die anderen Häuser-Artikel helfen? --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 16:04, 15. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Einbinden abgeschlossen Habe einfach mal alle Häuser aus der Wohngebäude Kategorie eingebunden. So, hab jetzt noch das Motel nachgereicht (da fehlte die Vorlage noch), und die ersten Event-Gebäude. Bei Lebkuchenhaus, Karawanserei, Schrein des Wissens, Schrein der Ehrfurcht und Schrein der Inspiration sowie Spukhaus und Ziggurat sowie Oase bräuchte es aber jeweils zusätzliche Variable in der Vorlage (Zufriedenheit, negative Zufriedenheit, Medaillen, Güter, Forge-Punkte und Blaupausen) die jeweils auch nur angezeigt werden sollten, wenn die entsprechenden Punkte auch da sind. --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 17:01, 16. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Neues Event Template? Das ist in der Tat möglich jedoch wäre es sehr aufwendig das Einzubauen, denn wenn es später mal ein Template für Vorratsgebäude gibt, müsste dieses es auch implementieren, da würde ich vorschlagen einfach ein weiteres Template anzulegen, was allgemein für Event Gebäude verwendet werden kann und einfach unter der anderen Infobox liegt. Kannst Du dann eines machen? Vorallem wäre mir sehr wichtig, daß die einzelen Optionen wirklich nur sichtbar wären, wenn sie auch ausgefüllt sind (also nicht mit Wert Null angezeigt werden, wenn da nix steht, wie z. B. Münzen, Diamanten oder Vorräte). --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 05:03, 17. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Danke. - Könntest Du noch dafür sorgen, daß die Event-Gebäude-Template unter die Häuser (oder später auch für andere Event-Gebäude) Template sitzt? (also, daß man die Info-Box-Templates stapeln kann, und sie dann rechtsbündig neben dem Artikeltext stehen?--Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 14:31, 17. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Okay, ich habe das mal im Lebkuchenhaus eingebaut. Kann so dann auch für andere Templates übernommen werden. Leider liegen die Templates immernoch nebeneinander. --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 17:41, 17. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Also bei mir werden die untereinander angezeigt. Haben ja beide dadurch dass es Infboxen sind align="right". NEUE Templates So, habe das Event Template realisiert unter werde noch eine Beschreibung hinzufügen und dann ist das auch erledigt. Desweiteren habe ich noch im Zuge dessen für alle wichtigen Icons wie Münzen und Vorräte ein Template angelegt. Hier ist die Liste: * für * für * für * für * für * für * für * für * für * für * für So kann man diese einfacher und zentraler behandeln. Das ganze zu erstetzen ist nicht gerade einfach. Aber bei dem Erstellen von neuen Seiten recht leicht umsetzbar. Tabber-Erweiterung Hallo Dorle ich komme nicht weiter mit den Tabellen, die Tabber-Erweiterung scheint hier zu fehlen! Auf forgeofempires.wikia.com gibt es die Tabber-Erweiterung, ich bitte dich daher es zu installieren, das führt zu mehr Übersichtlichkeit in den Tabellen und vereinfacht Vieles. Hier der Link: https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:Tabber (Xeno Xantus (Diskussion) 04:58, 7. Aug. 2016 (UTC)) :Ich hab das Wiki nur adoptiert. - Ich bin nicht beim Wikia-Team, und es läuft auch nicht auf meinem eigenen eigenen Webspace. - Auf der technischen Seite kann ich da leider gar nix machen. --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 07:50, 7. Aug. 2016 (UTC) :Danke für die Antwort, ich kann kaum hier was ausrichten das du der Admin bist kannst es es an den Wikia-Tean weitergeben....siehe hier: :Wikia-Support - Wikia-Funktionen *************************************** : Wikia bietet eine Vielfalt an Funktionen, von denen die meisten automatisch eingeschaltet sind. Wenn du ein Admin bist und glaubst, dass dein Wiki eine der Funktionen nicht gebrauchen kann, dann berede das mit den Benutzern des Wikis. Falls die Mehrheit dafür ist, dann kannst du die Funktion im Menüpunkt Wiki-Funktionen der Wiki-Verwaltung abschalten. Falls die Funktion nicht in den Wiki-Funktionen zu finden ist, dann kontaktiere uns. Admins, die Interesse daran haben Optionen zu testen, die noch in Entwicklung sind, können diese im Wikia Labs-Menü in den Wiki-Funktionen einschalten. ---- :Der Wikia-Support hat reagiert. - Sollte jetzt freigeschaltet sein. --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 04:23, 9. Aug. 2016 (UTC) :Danke dir, Super Tabber funktioniert ! :Man könnte den Tabber-Style ja auch bei den anderen Legendären Bauwerken anwenden. Was mir nicht gefällt: Bei einigen Bauwerken wo das Bauwerks-Image ist wird weiß auf grau angezeigt sollte besser wie beim Relikttempel sein. :(Xeno Xantus (Diskussion) 05:03, 13. Aug. 2016 (UTC)) : Nächstes Legendäre Bauwerk: Dynamischer Turm Hallo Dorle ich würde gerne dynamischer Turm machen, könntest du wie beim Relikttempel die Infos: Beschreibung und Bau reinmachen und ich würde dann Stufen und Boni sowie Mäzen-Belohnungen reinmachen? Xeno Xantus (Diskussion) 10:31, 4. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Infos Beschreibung und Bau und die Gebäudebox sind drin, ebenso alle üblichen Absätze. - Du kannst jetzt Stufen und Mäzen-Belohnungen ergänzen. --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 11:28, 4. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Kategorien Hallo Dorle, erst einmal wollte ich dir zu deiner bisherigen Arbeit gratulieren, du scheinst wirklich unermüdlich den Ausbau des Wikis voranzutreiben. Wie du ja schon gesehen hast, bin ich aktuell dabei die Kategorien etwas aufzuräumen. Mir ist nämlich aufgefallen, dass im Wiki mehrfach Kategorieverweise existieren, die zur Übersichtlichkeit eigentlich nur einfache Verweise sein sollten. Alle von Hand zu ändern, wäre ein ziemlich umfangreiches Vorhaben. Hast du einen Bot im Einsatz, der diese Änderungen und Ersetzungen durchführen könnte? Ein Beispiel: Forschung: Alchemie ist aktuell den Kategorien Kategorie:Technologien und Kategorie:Technologien (Hohes Mittelalter) zugeordnet. Eigentlich sollte sie jedoch nur der Kategorie:Technologien (Hohes Mittelalter) zugeordnet sein, womit man dann sofort sähe, wieviel Technologien des Hohen Mittelalters existieren. Die Kategorie Kategorie:Technologien (Hohes Mittelalter) sollte wiederrum eine Unterseite von Kategorie:Technologien nach Zeitalter sein, welche wiederrum eine Unterseite von Kategorie:Technologien wäre. Zudem würde ich im Sinne der Vereinheitlichung statt Technologien, Forschung verwenden ... also alle Kategorien mit Technologien durch Forschung (im Singular!) ersetzen. Das würde dann in einem Kategorienbaum ungefähr so aussehen: Oder bei den Quests: Ein Quest XYZ könnte also kategorisiert sein als *Quest (Bronzezeit) *Hauptquest *und Quest (Ragu Silvertongue) Hoffe, das ist irgendwie verständlich. Schicksalsleser (Diskussion) 18:37, 23. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Hmmh - Ich zog es eigentlich vor, wenn die Sachen immer auch in der Hauptkategorie zu dem betreffenden Thema sind (also Quests, Quests (Zeitalter) Quests (Questline), Technologien und Technologien (Zeitalter). - Die Technologien-Kategorien in Forschunng umzubenennen, ist okay. - Kannst Du gern tun - müsstest Du aber von Hand tun. - Bots kann ich selbst keine machen, und fremde will ich ungerne einsetzen, da ich viel zu wenig von informatik verstehe, um sicher sein zu können, daß die keine schädlichen funktionen haben. --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 19:04, 23. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Nächstes Legendäre Bauwerk: Markusdom Hallo Dorle, ich habe bereits 3 Legendäre Bauwerke (Relikttempel, Dyn. Turm und Observatorium) fertig gestellt, es sind nur noch die Tabelleneinträge nach und nach bis Stufe 100 zu ergänzen, ich würde nun gerne Markusdom machen. Wenn deine Zeit es erübrigt könntest du den Info-Gerüst reinmachen, ich würde dann "Stufen und Boni" sowie "Mäzen-Belohnungen" die Tabellen reinmachen. Als nächstes dachte ich dann an Cape, Arche und Orangerie , es wäre auch toll hierfür das Info-Gerüst bereitzustellen. Danke für deine Mühe. Lieben Gruß Xeno (Xeno Xantus (Diskussion) 10:48, 6. Nov. 2016 (UTC)) *************************************************************************************************** Hallo Dorle, Tabellen für Alcatraz und Markusdom sind vorerst fertig! Lieben Gruß Xeno Xeno Xantus (Diskussion) 17:48, 20. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Templates Hallo, ich habe mal wieder eine Infobox erstellt. Dieses mal die für Produktionsgebäude (Vorlage:Infobox Produktion). Habe dieses auch schon in der Jagdhütte eingebaut. Wenn das so okay ist würde ich es auch auf den anderen Seiten einbauen. PS: Eine Sache, die mir aufgefallen ist ist, dass die Kategorie Seiten (zu den Zeitaltern) nicht gerade voll sind. Da macht es sich schon schwer überhaupt durch zu navigieren, wenn man (wie ich) nicht weiß wie die Gebäude auf deutsch heißen. Da muss auf jeden Fall auch mal dran gearbeitet werden. Mamazu (Diskussion) 11:47, 8. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Ja, die Vorlage ist absolut okay. Du kannst sie gerne in alle Produktionsstätten-Artikel einbinden. --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 18:43, 9. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Frage Habe gesehen, dass du an der Produktions Infobox gearbeitet hast. Da du keinen Grund dafür angegeben hast, was deine Änderung soll, wollte ich hier mal fragen. Das Template hat schon die Eigenschaft Zufriedenheit, wo man auch negative Werte eingeben kann. Farbcodes muss man sowieso selber machen, das heißt rot und grün machen. Mamazu (Diskussion) 11:37, 26. Mär. 2017 (UTC) PS: Du kannst das ****************************************** durch eine ersetzen. Sieht weniger doof aus. Plattformunabhängige Inhalte Hi! Ich bin Benutzer:DarkBarbarian und bin Teil der Portabilitäts-Pioniere auf Fandom. Das Team besteht aus Freiwilligen, die Fandom-Communitys im Umgang mit neuen Techniken und Funktionen unterstützen möchten, um die Plattformunabhängigkeit und Portabilität der Inhalte zu verbessern. Wir haben das Forge of Empires Wiki aufgrund unterschiedlicher Faktoren als Prioritäts-Community identifiziert und vor allem durch die Verwendung der neuen, portablen/plattformunabhängigen Infoboxen profitieren würde. Ich würde euch gerne dabei helfen, den Code eurer bestehenden Infoboxen anzupassen und dabei so viele Funktionen wie möglich, die bisherige Einbindung und das Erscheinungsbild auf großen Bildschirmen mithilfe von CSS beizubehalten. Das Ziel ist es, die optimale Darstellung der Infoboxen auf aktuellen sowie zukünftigen Plattformen zu verbessern und langfristig sicherzustellen. Selbstverständlich kannst du auch weiterhin jederzeit Änderungen durchführen, was aufgrund des neuen Formats nun auch wesentlich einfacher und benutzerfreundlicher ist. Ich bekomme dabei Hilfe von Benutzer:Pogodaanton und Benutzer:Laximilian scoken, da wir das Wiki gemeinsam portabilisieren wollen. :) Wenn du Fragen hast, andere Wünsche etc, sag Bescheid. LG http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 09:05, 2. Apr. 2017 (UTC) :Was meinst Du mit portalisieren? - Wenn dadurch die möglichst Wikipedia-ähnliche Ansicht verloren geht, und alles so scheußlich mit schwarzen Hintergründen und schreienden Farben wird, bitte nicht! --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 10:41, 2. Apr. 2017 (UTC) ::Nein, keine Sorge. Es werden lediglich die Infoboxen, die ihr habt, mit einem neuen Code ausgestattet. Das ermöglicht es mobilen Nutzern, diese viel besser lesen und verstehen zu können. Am Design des Wikis ändere ich gar nichts. Auch an den Infoboxen wird sich optisch nichts großartig verändern, es sei denn, es gibt größere Probleme oder Ins-Klo-Griffe beim Design. So, wie ich es gesehen habe, ist das aber nicht der Fall hier. :) -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 13:52, 2. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Gut. Dann mach Du das bitte. - Ich selbst kann mit dem Vorlagencode so gar nicht umgehen, und bin da auf reines Copy&Past angewiesen. - Warum hinterher etwas funktioniert oder auch nicht, weiß ich meistens nicht. --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 14:12, 2. Apr. 2017 (UTC) :Gerne, genau dafür bin ich da. :) Und wunder dich nicht, falls du hier Spuren von Benutzer:Pogodaanton und Benutzer:Laximilian scoken findest, wir bilden ein kleines Team. :) Wie gesagt, wenn Fragen/Wünsche sind, einfach ansprechen (am besten auf meiner Seite, dann kriege ich auch eine Benachrichtigung :D)-- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 14:54, 2. Apr. 2017 (UTC) ::Gut, dann bräuchte ich dein Feedback. :) :#http://de.forgeofempires.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Infobox_Eventgeb%C3%A4ude/Entwurf :#http://de.forgeofempires.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Infobox_LB/Entwurf :#http://de.forgeofempires.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Infobox/Entwurf (habe hier den weißen Hintergrund ebenfalls transparent gemacht) :#http://de.forgeofempires.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Infobox_Dekorationen/Entwurf :#http://de.forgeofempires.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Infobox_Produktion/Entwurf :#http://de.forgeofempires.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Infobox_H%C3%A4user/Entwurf :#http://de.forgeofempires.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Infobox_Provinz/Entwurf (Hintergrund transparent gemacht) :#http://de.forgeofempires.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Infobox_Quest/Entwurf (Hintergrund transparent gemacht) ::Das CSS findest du hier: http://de.forgeofempires.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Themes.css ::Vorlage:Infobox LBs würde ich vorschlagen zu löschen (ist leer). -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 09:09, 4. Apr. 2017 (UTC) :::Das heißt, du bist einverstanden? Im Augenblick sind die Infoboxen im Monobook-Skin (den du wahrscheinlich benutzt) noch farblos. Soll ich die wieder braun machen oder ist das in Ordnung so? :) -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 12:27, 7. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Ja, bin absolut einverstanden. - Aber wieso braun? - Bislang hatten die Infoboxen jeweils blaue Balken. - Die müssen aber nicht sein. --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 21:25, 7. Apr. 2017 (UTC) :Okay, dann werde ich die Entwürfe jetzt übernehmen. Bzgl. Braun: Ich nutze den Wikia-Skin, und auf dem sind die Infoboxen ursprünglich braun, anstatt blau. Daher ging ich davon aus, dass die im Monobook-Skin (den du nutzt) auch braun sind. Aber wenn du sagst, dass das nicht sein muss, umso besser. Falls du noch weitere Anmerkungen/Wünsche hast, lass es mich wissen, ich verabschiede mich dann an dieser Stelle. :) -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 22:06, 7. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Löschen Ich bins nochmal: http://de.forgeofempires.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Infobox_LBs Da die leer ist, könnte die gelöscht werden, oder nicht? -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 12:43, 9. Apr. 2017 (UTC) :Wenn sie nirgends eingebunden ist, kannst Du sie gerne löschen. - Aber es gibt eine Infobox für legendäre Gebäude, die in Gebrauch ist. --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 13:47, 9. Apr. 2017 (UTC) ::Richtig, das müsste dann Vorlage:Infobox LB sein. Die bleibt auch so. Leider kann ich keine Seiten löschen, daher müsstest du das machen. :) -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 17:33, 9. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Okay. Done. --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 22:43, 9. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Legendäre Bauwerke Auf ein Letztes. :) Vorlage:Infobox wird aktuell nur auf Seiten benutzt, die Legendäre Bauwerke beschreiben. Da es ja schon die Vorlage:Infobox LB gibt, wäre es doch gut, diese zu verwenden, oder? Ich habe das hier mal ersetzt. Es ist auch alles gleich geblieben, nur dass vorher "Forge-Punkte" dort stand und in der "richtigen" Infobox "Forge-Punkte für Level 1". Ist das identisch, also kann man das so lassen, oder muss Vorlage:Infobox dort wieder hin? Falls du einverstanden bist und das auch so richtig ist, würde ich dann überall die Infobox:LB einfügen. -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 10:53, 10. Apr. 2017 (UTC) :Perfekt. - Wenn Du Dir die Mühe machen willst, das zu tun (also "Infobox" flächendeckend durch "Infobox LB" ersetzen), fände ich das sehr, sehr lobenswert! --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 20:18, 10. Apr. 2017 (UTC) ::Okay, dann werde ich das demnächst in Angriff nehmen. -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 12:22, 11. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Ich habe hier ein doppeltes Bild gefunden. Einmal löschen bitte: http://de.forgeofempires.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Space_Needle-0.png -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 10:12, 12. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Zeitalter-Seiten Es wäre vielleicht hilfreich, wenn man auf den jeweiligen Zeitalter Seiten eine Liste von Gebäuden des jeweiligen Zeitalters findet. Das hat dann zwei Vorteile: * So könnte man wesentlich einfacher schauen, welche Wikiseiten noch fehlen * Das würde das Verlinken ins englische Wiki einfacher machen, weil ich leider die deutschen Gebäudenamen nicht kenne. Mamazu (Diskussion) 16:01, 17. Apr. 2017 (UTC) RE: Straße Klar, das kann ich gerne machen. Wie genau stellst du dir das denn vor? Was soll erscheinen, wenn man nichts für Straßen im Artikel eingibt? Soll dieser Parameter bei jeder Infobox sein? Um deinen Wünschen zu entsprechen, brauch ich dann doch ein paar mehr Infos. :) -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 09:15, 7. Mai 2017 (UTC) Wenn nichts eingegeben wird, soll da auch nix stehen wie für einen nicht belegten Parameter. Und ja: jede Gebäude-Box mit Ausnahme von Eventgebäude (die hat ja immer eine zusätzliche Box oben drüber) und Dekoration soll das haben, da alle anderen Gebäude entweder eine Straße oder eine zweispurige Straße benötigen. --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 09:21, 7. Mai 2017 (UTC) :Okay.. Du meintest "wie im englischen Wiki". Hast du zufällig einen Link, wo ich mir das abschauen kann? :Ich habe jetzt mal versucht das umzusetzen, wie du es hoffentlich meintest: Infobox Kulturelle Gebäude. So wie es jetzt ist, muss man für die Straßen-Variable den Bildlink einfügen (z.B. Weg.png), dann wird das entsprechende Icon gezeigt. Wenn man nichts eingibt, erscheint diese Variable auch nicht. Ist das so richtig? -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 09:33, 7. Mai 2017 (UTC) Nee. - mit der "Vorlage:Straße" klappt es jetzt nicht. - Und alternativ soll ja auch eine "Vorlage:Straße2" für das Icon für zweispurige Straße und das Wort "Zweispurige Straße" möglich sein. Daß das Wort "benötigt" automatisch erscheint, ist gut. Und daß wenn man nichts eingibt, diese Variable auch nicht erscheint, ist auch korrekt. --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 09:38, 7. Mai 2017 (UTC) :Was genau soll denn für den Parameter Straße eingegeben werden? Blabla.png? ? Vorlage:Straße? -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 09:56, 7. Mai 2017 (UTC) Eingegeben werden soll entweder oder , damit man sich nicht immer diese kryptischen Dateinamen merken muss. --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 10:06, 7. Mai 2017 (UTC) :Ah okay. Ist es dann jetzt richtig? -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 10:22, 7. Mai 2017 (UTC) ::Es scheint wohl richtig. Soll ich das dann auf den von dir gennanten Infoboxen einfügen? -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 10:41, 7. Mai 2017 (UTC) :::Ja, sehr gerne, bitte! --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 10:42, 7. Mai 2017 (UTC) Ich habe jetzt Dekorationen, Häuser und LB gemacht. Hab ich noch eine vergessen? -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 10:50, 7. Mai 2017 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht genau, ob wir eine Vorlage für Gütergebäude, Produktionsstätten und Militärgebäude haben. - Die benötigten die Optieon auch. --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 10:53, 7. Mai 2017 (UTC) :Infobox Produktion habe ich gefunden und gemacht. Eine für Gütergebäude und für Militärgebäude konnte ich hier nicht finden. -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 11:02, 7. Mai 2017 (UTC) Dann gabs die noch nicht. - Sollten irgendwann aber auch noch angelegt werden. - Danke erstmal für Deine Bemühungen! --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 11:10, 7. Mai 2017 (UTC) :Dann kannst du dir ja angucken, wie ich es genau gemacht habe und es dann selbst versuchen. ;) Bei Problemen kann ich natürlich trotzdem helfen. :) Ich verabschiede mich dann an dieser Stelle. -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 11:13, 7. Mai 2017 (UTC) RE: Eventgebäude-Infobox Hab das jetzt mal so gemacht, ich hoffe, das ist so richtig? -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 06:20, 19. Jun. 2017 (UTC) :Ist es gut so? Hilfe kannst du übrigens auf der Hilfeseite bekommen. -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 13:06, 2. Sep. 2017 (UTC) ::Danke, ja, ist es. Einladung an IP Danke Dorle für Deine Einladung, aber ich glaube nicht, daß ich viel substanzielles zum Wiki beitragen kann, weder zeitl. noch vom Wissen her - im Gegenteil ich profitiere sehr stark von Eurer Arbeit, insbes. da ich kein Kämpfer bin und daher fast alle Provinzen aufkaufe. Und für die langfristige Ressourcen-Planung dafür bin ich auf Euch angewiesen. Aber auch bei anderen Themen ist das Wiki unschlagbar - man muß ja als Spieler in der Moderne nicht immer alles neu erfinden. Vielen Dank für Eure Arbeit! 95.90.197.196 07:45, 2. Jul. 2017 (UTC) Hi, Ist alles noch etwas neu hier für mich und noch unübersichtlich. Werde am Anfang ggf. nur kleine Änderungen machen, bis ich alles ein wenig mehr durchschaut habe. Hintergrund ist, das ich 10 Exelseiten mit Statistiken und Vergleiche gemacht habe, die ich gerne aufbereiten möchte und zum weiteren Verwenden/Verbessern bereit stellen. Ich bin mir nur noch nicht sicher ob hier der richtige Platz ist. Du gehst hier künstlerisch und detailiert an die Sache. Bei mir ist der Fokus auf die Zahlen / Kerninformationen. Bin eher der Überblick / Vergleich Typ. Da du hier sehr viel Mühe und liebe rein gesteckt hast und ich nicht weiß wie viel Zeit ich erübrigen kann, möchte ich auf keinen Fall dein wunderschönes Werk kaputt machen. Ich bin für alle Vorschläge offen. (JohhnC (Diskussion) 19:09, 10. Sep. 2017 (UTC)) Hi, meine erste "gehversuche im Wiki" siehst du hier. http://de.foetipps.wikia.com/wiki/Turm_zu_Babel So etwas dieser Art würde ich gerne einbinden. Was denkst du? Hallo Dorle, Wie ich sehen kann, bearbeitest du viele Seiten vom Forge of Empires Wiki. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du bei gewissen Vorratsgebäuden anmierte Gebäude hochgeladen hast, welche jeweils mit brauner Umrandung zu sehen sind. Nicht bei allen Vorratsgebäuden ist dies aber der Fall, bei anderen Gebäudentypen, wie den Gütergebäuden leider nicht. Kannst du mir erklären, wie du das machst? Wäre es bei den anmierten Gebäuden auch möglich, die braune Umrandung zu entfernen? Freue mich jetzt schon auf deine Antwort. Gruss Himlus Das habe ich früher gemacht, als noch keine Schablonen für Gebäude genutzt wurden. - Es gab damals die animierten Bilder im deutschen FoE-Forum, im Ankündigungsbereich. - Da es gif-Format-Bilder sind, sind sie mit den Schablonen ohnehin suboptimal, da sie dort zwangsläufig skaliert werden was bei gifs zu enormem Verlust an Bildqualität führt. - Wie man die Gif-Bilder vom braunen Rand befreien könnte, weiß ich eh nicht. --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 20:30, 19. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Danke für die Begrüßung, ich hoffe ich kann hier gut mithelfen. Bin aber noch ziemlich unerfahren und hoffe keine Fehler zu machen. RE: Vorlage:Infobox SpBu Hi Dorle, dazu müsste ich allerdings wissen, welche Parameter zu Set gehören und welche nicht. Nur die, die Set auch im Namen haben? Oder auch andere? LG http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 16:57, 16. Dez. 2017 (UTC) Im Endeffekt nur dieser Teil: }| - ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#800000; color:#ffffff;" } Set }| - style="padding-left:5px" Set Buildings }| } }| } }| } }| } }| } }| } }| } }| } - }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Alles andere hab ich in die Normale Infobox für Eventgebäude rein bekommen (Produktions-Boosts für Vorräte und Münzen, der Rest war eh entweder dort, oder in den anderen Gebäude-Infoboxen vorhanden). Würde im übrigen vorschlagen, eine separate Infobox Set-Gebäude zu machen, die man unter die reguläre "Infobox Eventgebäude" setzen kann. --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 17:24, 16. Dez. 2017 (UTC) :In Ordnung, werde ich die Tage machen. Noch als kleine Bitte: Wenn du auf deiner Diskussionsseite antwortest, lass mir bitte auf meiner Seite eine Nachricht da, dass du geantwortet hast. Sonst sehe ich deine Antwort viel später. :) -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 00:07, 18. Dez. 2017 (UTC) ::So, ich hab jetzt hier mal was gemacht. http://de.forgeofempires.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Infobox_SpBu/Entwurf Ist das so richtig oder soll ich noch was verändern (weiter unten auf der Seite siehst du die Vorschau)? -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 14:09, 23. Dez. 2017 (UTC) :::Danke! - ja, das ist genau das, was ich mir gewünscht hatte. - Ich würde sie nur noch in "Vorlage:Infobox Set-Gebäude" umbenennen, dann wäre es perfekt! --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 14:14, 23. Dez. 2017 (UTC) ::::Ich musste eben noch was verschieben. Wärst du so gut und löscht diese Seite hier? http://de.forgeofempires.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Infobox_Set-Geb%C3%A4ude Dann kann ich die andere dort hinschieben. :) -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 17:59, 23. Dez. 2017 (UTC) :Super, danke. Jetzt noch die hier löschen und alles passt: http://de.forgeofempires.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Infobox_SpBu?redirect=no Da waren noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten auf der Seite, die ich durchs Verschieben behoben habe. Nur leider hab ich keine Lösch-Rechte, sonst wär das erledigt und du hättest das gar nicht mitbekommen. ;) -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 18:17, 23. Dez. 2017 (UTC) Hey, Beim Markusdom kann man die aber nicht erweitern. deswegen wollte ich die neu machen nur ich bekomme das überhaupt nicht hin. könntest du mir vllt helfen? Lg (16:30, 27. Dez. 2017 (UTC)) Design Hi Dorle, da ich weiß, dass du eher den Monobook-Skin bevorzugst, wollte ich mal fragen, ob es für dich okay wäre, wenn ich das Design des Standard-Skins und vielleicht die Hauptseite ein bisschen aufmotze. Ginge das in Ordnung? Micha (Bosso) (Nachrichtenseite) 17:49, 16. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Solange dadurch die Monobook-Version nicht ruiniert wird (Sieht im englischen einfach furchtbar aus, mit den dunklen Farben, wo man immer erst markieren muss, um in Tabellen Werte lesen zu können) okay. --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 20:42, 16. Jan. 2018 (UTC) :Ich werde mein Bestes geben und die Farbgebung von Tabellen sollte eigentlich nicht beeinflusst werden. Ich lege selber sehr viel Wert auf gute Lesbarkeit. Falls doch was komisch sein sollte, gib mir gerne Bescheid, dann kann man die beiden Skins mit den entsprechenden Stylesheets auch immer noch unabhängig voneinander stylen. :) :Micha (Bosso) (Nachrichtenseite) 10:09, 17. Jan. 2018 (UTC) ::So, hab jetzt einiges umgekrempelt: Hintergrundbild, Farben angepasst (damit Redlinks im Standard-Skin besser lesbar sind), Hauptseite bisschen aufgeräumt, ein paar Sachen hinzufügt und Design im Standard-Skin angepasst, Navigation im Standard-Skin überarbeitet und mobile Hauptseite bestückt. ::Hoffe du bist mit den Anpassungen zufrieden. ::Gruß ::Micha (Bosso) (Nachrichtenseite) 12:31, 17. Jan. 2018 (UTC) In meiner Standard-Einstellung sieht alles weiterhin völlig normal aus. - Ist also okay. Danke. --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Dinegu, Eldenborough, Greifental, Houndsmoor, Jaims & Korch! (Diskussion) 13:38, 17. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Anfrage zum Erstellen von Provinzseiten im englischen Wiki für AF und OF Hallo Dorle, Wie geht es dir? Wie ist Deutschland? Ich hoffe, dass in Ihrem Land alles in Ordnung ist. Ich muss dich dafür loben, dass du mit diesem Wiki einen tollen Job gemacht hast. Sie haben hier eine Fundgrube an Wissen und Informationen über FoE. Ich möchte Ihre Hilfe bei der Erstellung der Seiten für die Provinzen Arktis und Ozeanische Zukunft anfordern. Da es eine Menge von ihnen gibt, und ich bin in anderen Arbeiten beschäftigt, wäre es toll, wenn Sie dies tun könnten. Da Sie bereits die meisten Seiten mit ihren Provinzen hier haben, sollte es eine leichte Aufgabe für Sie sein. Kopieren Sie einfach eine der aktuellen Provinzseiten in unser Wiki und bewahren Sie diese als Basisvorlage für die zukünftigen Provinzseiten auf, die Sie erstellen. Wenn Sie wegen der Sprachbarriere oder aus irgendeinem anderen Grund irgendwo festsitzen oder unsicher sind, können Sie mich um Hilfe bitten. Entschuldigung, wenn dieser Brief nicht sehr gut ist. Ich habe es mit Google Übersetzer übersetzt. Sincerely, Pafton (talk) 17:01, 2. Apr. 2018 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Hallo Dorle Ich habe Ihnen eine Nachricht hinterlassen, dass Sie vor mehr als einem Jahr Hilfe bei der Erstellung von Provinzseiten benötigen. Bis zu dem Datum, an dem Sie nicht darauf reagiert haben. Es ist ein sehr unprofessioneller Akt von Ihnen als Hauptadministrator unserer deutschen Schwester-Site. Ich warte immer noch auf eine Antwort. Sincerely, Pafton (talk) 12:07, 8. Apr. 2019 (UTC) Sorry, ich habe leider keine Ahnung, wie ich das machen soll. - Ich komme mit dem bei Euch verwendeten System, wo alles über Vorlagen mit kryptischen Namen geregelt ist, nicht klar. Außerdem sind meine Englischkenntnisse nicht so gut. Es tut mir leid, dass ich da nicht viel tun kann (außer Interwikilinks setzen - Artikel auf englisch schreiben traue ich mir wirklich nicht zu!) Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Eldenborough, Greifental, & Jaims (Diskussion) 22:30, 11. Apr. 2019 (UTC)